benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Undercover Sanitary Inspector
Production Episode: 8 Date: February 24, 1971 Time: 47:56 Musical Director: Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Producer: John Robins Director: John Robins Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: Copy The Boss * Ballad: Pretty Greek Girl * Undercover Sanitary Inspector * Ballad: Reverend Gray * Bloopers: 12 ** Cole ** Fanny and Johnny Craddock * Guest: Nanette - Everybody's Singing * Learning All The Time * Quickie: Night, George! * Uplift with Humphrey Bumphrey * Ballad: Pepy's Diary ** Speedy Zapper * Tag: Casanova Highlights * Undercover Sanitary Inspector * Learning All the Time * Uplift with Humphrey Bumphrey * Pepy's Diary * Benny plays Casanova Cast * Benny Hill * Nicholas Parsons * Bob Todd * Jenny Lee Wright * Lesley Goldie * The Ladybirds * Sue Bond * Yvonne Paul * Nosher Powell * Connie Georges * Brian Nolan - uncredited * David Waterman - uncredited * Geraldine Burnett - uncredited Quotes * Announcer - "Whenever a crime is committed that the police can't solve.... through a lack of convenience." ---- * Dan Dan The Laboratory Man - "Woman with bow legs would like to meet man with bow legs. Object croquet." ---- * Dan Dan The Laboratory Man - "Man wanted for work in Steele Dynamite Factory. Must be willing to travel." ---- * Dan Dan The Laboratory Man - "Communist with knife and fork wishes to meet capitalist with steak and kidney pudding." ---- * Cole - "I'll show you my 38s if you show me yours." ---- * Cole - "I'll have you know my grand pappy was an old guerrilla fighter." Barmaid - "Who was your mother? An old gorilla?" ---- * Old Man - "Polish? German?" Foreigner - "No, Bradford.... But if I don't talk foreign I'm getting out!" ---- * Nicholas Parsons - "Is that a Picasso?" Fred Scuttle - "No, it's a chipalara." ---- * Fred Scuttle - "He was a figurist. He was a traditionalist. He was a dirty old man." ---- * Fred Scuttle - "The Mona Lisa.... If you could hear her talk." Nicholas Parsons - "What would she say?" Fred Scuttle - "My girdle is killing me." ---- * Nicholas Parsons - "You like my program?" Fred Scuttle - "No, you've been eating onions and it knocks me out." ---- * Mr. Morley - "What made you take up this stage occupation as a quick change artist?" Speedy Zapper - "I did it as a protest of my family. They have two speeds.... dead slow and stop." ---- * W. C. Fields - "My father built the Brooklyn Bridge. My father built the Empire State Building. What did your father ever make?" Mae West - "Look me over, big boy. Look me over...." Trivia * Jackie Wright doesn't appear in this episode. * The Undercover Sanitary Inspector sketch was remade in the episode A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade. * The dishwasher "slap on the bottom" ad with Benny and Jenny Lee-Wright was remade on April 25, 1979 with Pauline Crawford of Pan's People getting the slap. Jenny can be seen trying to control her laughter. * The detergent ad with Yvonne Paul as a pregnant girl was also remade on April 25, 1979 with Helen Horton. * Benny plays Casanova in the tag with Yvonne Paul as his lady love, Bob Todd as a hunter and Connie Georges as his lovelorn pursuer. * The Pepy's Diary ballad was repeated in the episode Pepy's Diary. Sequence * Last Episode: Top of the Tops * Next Episode: Cinema: The Vintage Years ---- Category: Episodes Category:1971 Episodes Category:Black and White Episodes